PPG's High School Year
by MCBoomer
Summary: The ppg are going through the toughest challenge yet. High School! Will our four favorite girls be able to survive the drama annoying bitches and boys. Find out while the story unfolds! Original Pairings! BrickxBlossom BoomerxBubbles ButchxButtercup MitchxRobin also known as RxR BxB GxG PxP also their will be some drama.
1. Welcome to Townsville High

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction I will try to update whenever I can So onto the Story Also I-**  
**Brick:God go on with it!**  
**Me:Bitch!**  
**Brick What was that?!**  
**Me:Nothing**  
**_**  
**Twas a normal day in Townsville all of a sudden...**  
** Blossom's POV**  
**_**  
**"Robin go get the door!" I yelled at my sister from across the house.**  
**"OKAY!" She yelled back.**  
**Bubbles,Buttercup,Robin,and I were going to Townsville High School for teh arts. **  
**I had on a hot pink tank top, Acid washed skinny jeans,and some Pink and Green Lebron's.**  
**"Okay I'm Ready!" Yelled my tomboyish sister Buttercup.**  
**She wore a green shirt that said winning is my game and some cargo shorts with Black Jordans on.**  
**"Whats for breakfast?" she said hungrily.**  
**"Pancakes,eggs,and gritts said my youngest sister Bubbles.**  
**She wore a Blue T-Shirt with Blue jeans that had a flower pattern in the back as well as Black Mary Jane's.**  
**Robin wore a Purple top with some Purple pants that say keep calm and Dlow Shuffle with Yellow Nikeys.**  
**XxXTimeSkipxXx **  
**Bubble's POV**  
**_**  
**When we reached school it was the most energetic I've ever seen students been about going to school.**  
**When we walked in we saw The RowdyRuff Boys a.k.a the dickheads of Townsville High. (A/N It would be best to play the music to whatever song I have up I will Include all details about song that are important.)**  
**The principal gave us our assigned classes.**  
**"Looks like we got classes together alright!"**  
**We went to our class and we had to introduce ourselves.**  
**"HI my name is Bubbles and I love animals,shopping,and cooking." I said happily with enthusiasm**  
**"Hi My name is Blossom I love reading,studying,singing,andI also like shopping." said Blossom looking but not sounding too happy.**  
**"Sup My name is Buttercup but you can call me BC. I love Kicking ass,Talking Shit,and Playing Sports." said BC.**  
**The class stood at her in silence until the teacher said "We will not tolerate that type of language now will we class."**  
**They just stared.**  
**"Bitch,"Muttered BC.**  
**I laughed.**  
**"Yo, My name is Robin and uh sorry to interupt but I was supposed to do this so umm, I like gadgets,Music,and all the things BC likes. (A/N When the girls,teacher,enemies,and RowdyRuffs say BC they actually are saying Buttercup.)**  
**"Girls will you please sing for us," asked the teacher.**  
**"Like hell I am!" Said BC.**  
**"Just do it!" I said**  
**"FINE!"yelled BC!**

**StupidHoe By Niki Minaj**  
**Blossom: I get it cracking like a bad back.**  
**Bitch talking she the queen, when she looking like a lab rat**  
**I'm Angelina, you Jennifer**  
**Come on bitch, you see where Brad at**  
**Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches**  
**You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes**  
**You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses**  
**Yeah they know what this is, giving this the business**  
**BC:Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin' but I ain't a stuntman**  
**Yes I'm rockin' Jordans but I ain't a jumpman**  
**Bitches play the back cause they know I'm the front man**  
**Put me on the dollar cause I'm who they trust in**  
**Ayo SB, what's the fucks good?**  
**We ship platinum, them bitches are shipping wood**  
**Them nappy headed hoes but my kitchen good**  
**I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish**  
**A bitch would**

**[Hook:]**  
**All:You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe [x3]**  
**You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**  
**You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**

**Bubbles:Look bubbles go back to your habitat**  
**MJ gone and I ain't having that**  
**How you gon' be the stunt double to the nigga monkey**  
**Top of that I'm in the Phantom looking hella chunky**

**Robin:Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches**  
**You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes**  
**You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses**  
**Yeah they know what this is, giving this the business**

**Blossom:Cause I pull up in that Porsche but it ain't De Rossi**  
**Pretty bitches only can get in my posse**  
**Yes, My name is Roman, last name is Zolanski**  
**But no relation to Roman Polanski**  
**Hey yo, baby bop, fuck you and your EP**  
**Who's gassin' this hoe? BP?**  
**Hmm thinks, 1, 2, 3, to the Nicki Minaj blink**  
**Bubbles:Cause these hoes so musty**  
**Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons**  
**And I don't want custody**  
**Hoes so musty**  
**Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons**  
**And I don't want custody**

**[Hook:]**  
**All:You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe [x3]**  
**You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**  
**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**  
**You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**  
**As we sang the class went crazy at the sound of our amazing voices.**  
**Jumping on tables and dancing.**  
**Robin:If you cute then the crew can roll**  
**If you sexy eat my coo-coo raw**  
**Put ya cape on, you a super hoe**  
**2012, I'm at the superbowl**

**Blossom:Stupid hoes is my enemy**  
**Stupid hoes is so whack**  
**Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me**  
**Then she coulda probably came back**  
**We were really getting everyone stirred up now and I **  
**admit it some of those girls really are stupid hoes.**

**Bubbs:Stupid hoes is my enemy**  
**Stupid hoes is so whack**  
**Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me**  
**Then she coulda probably came back**

**BC:You're a stupid hoe**  
**You're a stupid hoe**  
**You're a stupid hoe**  
**"All together now!" We yelled smiles going from ear to ear.**

**The Whole Class:And I ain't hit that note,**  
**But, fuck you stupid hoe**  
**Yeah, fuck you stupid hoe**  
**I said fuck a stupid hoe,**  
**Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe**  
**I said fuck a stupid hoe,**  
**Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe**  
**I said fuck a stupid hoe**  
**Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe**

**I am the female Weezy...**

**The class cheered as we finished strong and clear as we bowed I noticed Boomer was starring at me very strangly as if he didnt want to kill me at that very instance. I thought that was really strange.**

**Robin's POV**  
**_**  
**Well Mitch was starring me down like there was no tomorrow and I almost shot him with my laser beam. and I was very very mad,but I has no proof and all the girls would look at me as if I was crazy and should want my privacy invaded by a Rowdyruff Boy. Apparently they became huge music stars at school and we have only been here for an hour. I was starting to doubt that this would be a good school year at all and I really hated the fact I couldn't let my guard down but I didn't plan to anyway.I cant wait till next period which was Tech. **  
**" This is going to be a rough year." I said to my sisters.**  
**"Most definietly." We said in unison.**  
**Thats when the bell rang. " see you guys at Band class during 4th hour."I said to my sisters flying off happily. That was until on my way to math class I ran into...**  
**"BC do you want a POV now?"**  
**"Sure."**  
**Bc's POV**  
**_Thank Jesus now I can dance because its dance class which is my most favorite class to go to so I'm pretty excited.**  
**_**  
**Well please review and tell me what you think about my first ever chapter.**  
**Brick:When will I show up.**  
**Me:Quiet you!:**  
**Brick: Hmph!**  
**BC:Why was my POV so short I wanted to be longer.**  
**Me:Chill girl Next chapter Is about you and Butch.**  
**Butch:You called? **  
**Me:No I was telling Bc that next chappy is you and her in dance class.**  
**Butch:Oh.**  
**Blossom:Okay this is a long ending,**  
**Me:So what?**  
**Boomer:Yeah it dosent matter,**  
**Me:Thank you Boomer.**  
**Boomer:No Prob.**  
**Bubbs: Is Bubbs my nickname.**  
**Me:Yes!**  
**BUbbs:Okay Thx!**  
**All of us:Okay bye thx for reading and be looking out for another capter soon since its spring break.**  
**All except me: Well How come we are in school?**  
**Me: Cause thats the only Fanfic idea that I could think of.**  
**All except me:Ooooooooooooooh.**  
**Me:Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea.**  
**All Except me:Hmph Bitch!**  
**Me: Why you little sons and daughters of bitches come back here.**  
**All:See you later!**  
**Me:Hey I'm not done with you twats come back here!**  
**They fly off and I fly after them.**


	2. Dance Class

**Hey guys I'm back for more and I need Oc's so if you would **  
**please so kindly PM me with your OC's info then I will include **  
**them too. I will take requests for stories too I'm on everyday.**  
**Brick:Please Stfu.**  
**Me:Gawd dont have to be so sassy.**  
**Boomer:Well you did wake us up at 10:48 in the morning.**  
**Me:So, I always wake up super early.**  
**Butch:Well you could have gotten the girls too.**  
**Me:Nah.**  
**Me:Onto the story.**  
**Me:Also I will go back to Robin and Mitch soon.**

**Buttercup's POV**  
**_**  
**On my way to music class I ran into... "Oww!" I screamed. **  
**Then I looked up to see... "Butch!" I screamed again. "You **  
**called." He said while smirking. I rolled my eyes and said "Get **  
**away from me or I will kick you where the sun does not shine." **  
**He laughed like he knew I wouldn't,but little did he know I **  
**wasn't joking. "OWWWWWWWWW!"He screamed like he was **  
**fucking crazy or some shit. "WTH!" He said frowning as if he **  
**would kill me his eyes firing up. "Why are you here anyway?" I **  
**asked him. He was still in pain but managed to say "The teach **  
**wanted me to come and find you Butterbitch." "Lets go!" I said **  
**punching him in the gut. "Really!" He screamed. "Yes." I said **  
**snickering.**  
**We were walking down the hall until Butch ruined the silence **  
**with his big mouth. " You have a nice ass." He said laughing as **  
**if it was funny. I was about to punch him but lucky him we **  
**arrived in class. "Okay class go and get changed and Butch **  
**thank you for getting Buttercup. Said the teacher. All the girls **  
**stared at me when we came in because I was laughing and I **  
**guess they were jealous that they "THOUGHT" I was going out **  
**with him. HA! Never in a million years. A group of girls walked **  
**up to me and lord you all know who it was. Of course it had to **  
**be mega bitch Princess and her bitches. "Stay away from the **  
**RRB because if you and your stupid sisters interfere I will **  
**destroy you! She thought that was scary,but with one smooth **  
**narrow of the eyes she ran off like the stupid bitch she always **  
**has been. "Don't worry about her she always acts like a bitch." **  
**Butch reassured me. "Yeah I know." I said as we both laughed.**  
** XxXTimeSkipxXx**  
**After we all got dressed the teacher gathered us around her as **  
**we got ready to dance. **  
**Homecomin By Kanye West**  
** Yeah**  
**And you say Chi City**  
**Chi City, Chi City**  
**I'm comin' home again**  
**Do you think about me now and then?**  
**Do you think about me now and then? **  
**'Cause I'm comin' home again, 'min' home again**  
**We were all dancin together. Butch and I were having a dance**  
** contest dancing to the beat and having a all-around good time.**

**I met this girl when I was three years old**  
**And what I loved most, she had so much soul**  
**She said, "Excuse me, little homie, I know you don't know me**  
**But my name is Wendy and I like to blow trees"**  
**And from that point I never blow her off**  
**Niggas come from outta town, I like to show her off**  
**They like to act tough, she like to tow 'em off**  
**And make 'em straighten up their act 'cause she know they **  
**soft **  
**We were having the most fun we ever had other than trying to **  
**killl each other.**

**And when I grew up, she showed me how to go downtown**  
**And at nighttime my face lit up, so astoundin'**  
**And I told her in my heart is where she always be**  
**She never mess with entertainers 'cause they always leave**  
**She said it felt like they walked and drove on me**  
**Knew I was gang affiliated, got on TV and told on me**  
**I guess it's why last winter she got so cold on me**  
**She said, "Ye**  
**Keep makin' that, keep makin' that platinum and gold for me"**  
**(I'm comin' home again)**  
**Do you think about me now and then?**  
**Do you think about me now and then?**  
**'Cause I'm comin' home again, 'min' home again**  
**Do you think about me now and then?**  
**Do you think about me now and then?**  
**Oh, now I'm comin' home again**  
**Maybe we could start again**  
**But if you really cared for her**  
**Then you wouldn't've never hit the airport**  
**To follow your dream, sometimes I still talk to her**  
**But when I talk to her, it always seems like she talkin' about **  
**me**  
**She said, "You left your kids and they just like you**  
**They wanna rap and make soul beats just like you**  
**But they just not you and I just got through**  
**Talkin' 'bout what niggas tryin' to do just not new"**  
**Now everybody got the game figured out all wrong**  
**I guess you never know what you got 'til it's gone**  
**I guess this is why I'm here and I can't come back home**  
**I guess I kinda had a crush but eh.**

**And guess when I heard that when I was back home**  
**Every interview I'm representin' you, makin' you proud**  
**Reach for the stars so if you fall you land on a cloud**  
**Jump in the crowd, spark your lighters, wave 'em around**  
**And if you don't know by now, I'm talkin' about Chi Town**  
**(I'm comin' home again)**  
**Do you think about me now and then?**  
**Do you think about me now and then?**  
**'Cause I'm comin' home again, 'min' home again**  
**Baby, do you remember when fireworks at Lake Michigan?**  
**Oh, now I'm comin' home again, 'min' home again**  
**Baby, do you remember when fireworks at Lake Michigan?**  
**Oh, now I'm comin' home again, maybe we could start again**  
**Loyee, oyee, oh, loyee, oyee, oh**  
**Comin' home again**  
**Loyee, oyee, oh, loyee, oyee, oh**  
**Comin' home again**  
**Maybe we could start again**  
** We finished the song off strong and hard as everyone cheered.**  
**_**  
**BC:Well that was fun.**  
**ME:IKR I was gettin down.**  
**Butch: IKR we both singing to the lyrics too**  
**(A/N I meant in our heads we can read each others minds.)**  
**BC:I didnt hear.**  
**ME and Butch: O rly? -_-**  
**BC:Stop fucking staring at me like that**  
**Mitch: hey Guys sorry we werent there last time**  
**Robin: Yea.**  
**Bubbles: Well it was fun!**  
**Boomer:Yea But I still cant believe He caught us all.**  
**Me: Never underestimate the power of me**  
**Brick We Know that,NOW.**  
**Blossom:Calm down Bricky.**  
**BC: Since when were you two all lovey dovey**  
**Blossom: We're not**  
**BC: IS too**  
**Both:**  
**Is not**  
**IS too**  
**IS not**  
**IS too**  
**IS NOT**  
** IS TOO**  
**IS NOT**  
**IS TOO**  
**IS NOT**  
**Me: **  
**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU **  
**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGG **  
**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH **  
**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**  
**Everyone except me: OWWWWWWWWW OKAY WE'LL **  
**STOOOOOOOOOP!**  
**ME:Good!**  
**Everyone We'll Continue this tomorrow**  
**BC:I still hate going to school cause of your stupid Idea.**  
**Everyone except BC: QUit ur bitchin'**  
**BC: HMPH!**  
**Everyone: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**  
***as it fades out they still scream except me***  
**ME: Okay geez**  
**Brick: Fine bitch geez.**  
**Me: wth was that.**  
**Brick:Bye!**  
**ME:HEy GEt back here!**  
**They all laugh**


	3. Tech Class

Hey guys I'm back once again and still is trying to getsime OC's so com'om.  
Brick:O RLY? -_-  
Me:Why do you always have to be such a smartass.  
Brick:That means alot.  
Blossom:Cut it out Brick.  
Brick:Aww!  
Me:Hmph!  
All:We would like to thank Hard_Like_A_Bric for his support.  
Me:Onto the Story!

Robin's POV

FlashBack  
I was on my way to class when I ran into...

"MITCH!"I screamed gaining other peoples attention.  
"Calm down!"Yelled Mitch as girls ran to his side to see if I was bothering him.  
"ARE YOU OKAY!?"They yelled in unison causing peoples ears to bleed.  
"No,but you are."He said smirking at me.  
I rolled my eyes and stared at those girl wearing ver skanky cloths and I was very  
dissapointed,but eh what should have I expected.  
They stared back and said "Don't hurt him otherwise we will all jump you!"They  
threatend.I Flew Up Hoping the girls would get the message that I had superpowers  
and that they did not want to fight me.  
(Me:No wander.)They all ran and cowerred in fear but eh.I walked to Tech with Mitch  
and when I entered Mitch was swarmed by a thousand hoes. "Jeez you guys sure are  
thirsty."I said. "Like your not." Brittany said.  
"I'm not he's been my enemy sincewe were 5 and I got adopted by the girls and Jhon."I  
said assuring her I'm not like these thirsty hoes. "Well see you later PowerSlut  
Girl."She chuckled."Doubt it Bitch!"I spat with venom. We took our seat as the teacher  
gave us a group assignment witch I got paired up with Mitch which by the way I was  
so happy about."Class you will each build a machine showing off you and your partners  
talents in technology so lets get started!" I was trying to figure out what to build until  
Mitch just started putting the pieces together as if he already knew what he wanted to  
do. "What are you doing?"I asked. He didnt answer so I just waited until my jaw droped  
at what he just built."How did you,When did you?" I asked in amazment as his only  
answer was a smirk. Not long after the teacer told us to show our creation Mitch  
Plunged in his IPhone and began to demonstrate what it is as kids guessed

**Say Something By Drake**

**This shit was all I knew**  
**You and me only**  
**I did it all for you**  
**Still you were lonely**

**We coulda worked it out, uh, but I guess things change**  
**It's funny how someone else's success brings pain**  
**When you no longer involved, that person has it all**  
**And you just stuck standing there**

**But, I'm gonna need you to say something baby**  
**Say something baby, say something baby, say something baby**  
**I'm gon' need you to say something baby**  
**I'm gon' need you to say something baby**

**Yeah, it really sucks, but ever since I've been long gone**  
**I traded in my senorita for a microphone**  
**I hate the way we fell apart, girl, it's sad to see**  
**Your life was good, but me and you, we a catastrophe**

**The kids were dancing on the tables and having dance contests some were even **  
**singing to the songs lyrics**

**If I was a success, oh, would you be satisfied?**  
**I need a paramedic, girl, I'm feelin' paralyzed**  
**If I could choose, you would always be a friend of me**  
**The more money I made, you actin' like my enemy**

**It's crazy, I can't help it if you feelin' change**  
**Thought the pressure would turn you to my diamond babe**  
**How could somethin' so familiar be so strange?**  
**Closest friends gettin' strange when your status change**

**Why is it my mistake that where I am and where you at**  
**And my homeboy Larry Live is the only one that have my back?**  
**We were the perfect pair, and now it seem that we don't match**  
**Is it the money? Want me to give it back?**

**This shit was all I knew**  
**You and me only**  
**I did it all for you**  
**Still you were lonely**

**We coulda worked it out, uh, but I guess things change**  
**It's funny how someone else's success brings pain**  
**When you no longer involved, that person has it all**  
**And you just stuck standing there**

**But, I'm gonna need you to say something baby**  
**Say something baby, say something baby, say something baby**  
**I'm gon' need you to say something baby**  
**I'm gon' need you to say something baby**

**I was proud that we and by we I mean him made this**

**Uh, I am the topic of conversation, this a celebration**  
**Let's toast to the fact that I moved out my momma's basement**  
**To a condo downtown 'cause it's all about location**  
**I sit and drink wine and watch Californication of life**

**You shoulda been here to kick it with me**  
**We coulda split this whole thing up 50/50**  
**But now I'm at the 40/40 getting bitches tipsy**  
**Killing shit, the ever so talented Mr. Ripley**

**How I go from being the man that you argue with**  
**To me and Dwayne Carter putting out the hardest shit**  
**I should wanna go back to the one I started with**  
**But I'm addicted to this life, it's gon' be hard to quit**

**Yeah, just ask me how things are coming along**  
**You can tell me that you never heard none of my songs**  
**Long as you end up saying one day you plan to listen**  
**'Cause what's a star when its most important fan is missing?**

**This shit was all I knew**  
**You and me only**  
**I did it all for you**  
**Still you were lonely**

**We coulda worked it out, uh, but I guess things change**  
**It's funny how someone else's success brings pain**  
**When you no longer involved, that person has it all**  
**And you just stuck standing there**

**But, I'm gonna need you to say something baby**  
**Say something baby, say something baby, say something baby**  
**I'm gon' need you to say something baby**  
**I'm gon' need you to say something baby**

The class gave me and Mitch a standing ovationand best part we got an A+ so in that  
stupid bitch Britney's face.

The next chapter will be about the blues and once again i need those OC's so I can  
Continue also make sure you tell how they dress their hair color signature color and  
gender as well as if they are a hero evil or two-sided so please do so also add likes and  
dislikes so far I only have one OC

Brick:Lets wrap this up.  
Butch:Yea  
Me:You guys are acting like asses  
Both:Fuck you  
Me:Fucking Bitches  
PPG and Boomer:Umm MC  
Me:Yea  
PPG and Boomer:RUN BITCH RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
ME:WH-HOLY SHIT!  
Brick and Butch:Come back here motherfucker  
PPG and Boomer and Mitch and Robin:Told you  
ME:*Screaming*  
BRick and Butch:Pussy!  
ME:*Turns Around*What was that *My eye was twitching*  
Brick and Boomer say to eachother:RUN BITCH RUN  
ALL:*LAUGH* BYYYYYYYE!


	4. Drama Class

I'm back yet again for another chappie guys so yeah!  
Brick:THis is the earliest you've ever waken us.  
Boomer:Yea your so sleepy you cant spell straight!  
Me onto the story.  
Also this will be a short one + I just got a Wii U YEA!  
Boomer:OOH Can we play  
Brick:DUde we live with him and his brothers.  
ME:Duh Boomer!  
Boomer:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!  
ME and Brick:*facepalm*  
Blossom's POV

As I walked to the Drama class after chorus I saw Brick Talking to Princess I was stunned but eh."Hey guys."I said faking a smile.""Blossom I dont know why you are being friendly because you and ur sisters will like not take the RRB like okay?"She spat.  
"LIke I dont kno what ur problem is Bitch!?"I mocked.  
Brick just stood there in amazement."Ha HA! Cat got ur tounge Brick." I said as we walked to drama and Princess departed. AS we walked in Brick said to me hey umm... We're he- He was cut off by the teacher's anouncement.  
"Students I would like to welcome you to our fine establishment of a Drama Room that is in the auditorium. All the students claped their hands in excieitment.  
"Wow this is going to be an awesome Drama class year."I thought to myself.  
Then I saw a girl with blue jeans a silver top with silver hair and a hip long silver ponytail. "Hi my name is Bell."She said to me with the biggest smile I've ever seen,well apart from Bubbles's."Are you new here?" she asked me. "Yes."I answered "Me too!"She said with joy and excietment.  
Me:Hey Brick remember how you wanted that Pov.  
Brick:Yea!  
Me:Well Here it is!  
Brick:HELL YEah!  
Brick's POV

I cant believe this I have to go to school with my most hated PowerPuff of them all not to mention her sisters and we're in the same Fuckin' class. The teacher awoke me from my thoughts. "and thats todays lesson." "Yes Ma'am!"We said.  
I want Brick and Blossom to perfrom a deuet performance "WHAT!?" We shouted. "Now we know you guys are supposed to be the worst enemies but do it anyway." We sighed fine but we chose the song.

**Wouldn't Change A Thing BY Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas**

**Blossom:It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,**  
**His mind is somewhere far away,**  
**And I don't know how to get there,**  
**It's like,**  
**Both (Respective to counterpart Genders):**  
**(She's way too serious)**  
**All he wants is to chill out,**  
**(She's always in a rush)**  
**He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,**  
**(And interrupting)**  
**Like he doesn't even care,**  
**(Like she doesn't even care)**

**You,**  
**me**  
**We're face to face**  
**But we don't see eye to eye**  
**Like fire and rain**  
**(Like fire and rain)**  
**You can drive me insane**  
**(You can drive me insane)**

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
**We're Venus and Mars**  
**(We're Venus and Mars)**  
**We're like different stars**  
**(Like different stars)**  
**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**  
**And I wouldn't change a thing**

**You could feel the emotion in the song as the students just watched in amazement.**

**She's always trying to save the day**  
**Just wanna let my music play**  
**She's all or nothing**  
**But my feelings never change**  
**(Why, do you try to read my mind?)**  
**I try to read her mind**  
**(It's not good to psychoanalyze)**  
**She tries to pick a fight**  
**To get attention**  
**That's what all of my friends say**  
**(That's what all of my friends say)**

**You,**  
**Me**  
**We're face to face**  
**But we don't see eye to eye**  
**Like fire and rain**  
**(Like fire and rain)**  
**You can drive me insane**  
**(You can drive me insane)**

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
**We're Venus and Mars**  
**(We're Venus and Mars)**  
**We're like different stars**  
**(Like different stars)**  
**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**  
**And I wouldn't change a thing**

**When I'm yes, she's no**  
**When I hold on, he just lets go**

**We're perfectly imperfect**  
**But I wouldn't change a thing, no**  
**We're like fire and rain**  
**(Like fire and rain)**  
**You can drive me insane**  
**(You can drive me insane)**

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
**We're Venus and Mars**  
**(We're Venus and Mars)**  
**We're like different stars**  
**(Like different stars)**  
**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**  
**And I wouldn't change a thing**

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
**We're Venus and Mars**  
**(We're Venus and Mars)**  
**We're like different stars**  
**(Like different stars)**  
**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**  
**And I wouldn't change a**  
**Wouldn't change a thing**

**We finished off strong and hard and that made everyone clap**  
** for us at our amazing performance.**

Me:thats enough for today I'm out  
Brick:See told ya it was too early  
Me:Like I would listen to you  
BRick:Hmph!  
Me:Fuckin' BITCH!


	5. Art Class

Hey guys how long has it been *checks calender*Holy shit its been awhile. Sorry ive been busy studing for the IStep.  
Me:Hey  
BC:WB?  
Me:At school.  
BC:No excuse to miss.  
Me:Well are you guys studing for a big test you have to pass,NO!  
BC:Whatevs HE doesent own us.  
Boom:On with the show  
Bubbs:YEEAH!  
Me and BC:GAWD!

Bubbs's POV

Well this year is most likely going to suck ass not only because we have school with our hated enemies but because I have to deal with all the other shit of regular high school UGHHHHH!  
I was walking to class and when I entered... "Hey look guys Its Siera."Said *sigh* Kimberly "Well fuck,"I thought to myself.  
"You better stay right here and not have to-"Kimberly was cut off by my foot in her face."Who the hell do you think you are you crazy whore!"I said venom spitting out onto the floor.  
She moaned then got up and dipped. "Why are you letting that whore push you around?"I asked still angry enough for her to know I hated that bitch. "She threatend to rape me with a strap on."She whispered. My eyes widened I almost beat the living hell out of Kimberly,but I couldnt help laughing and yelling out,  
"Kimberly is gay!"I managed through laughs. I wiped the tears from my eyes and said to Siera,"Look don't listen to that lesbo if she says it again let me know but stand up for yourself,okay?"I asked her. "Sure." Soon enough Boomer walked in and I have never noticed how cute he was the blonde hair and muscles even though I still though he was cute in Kindergarden. I was suprised when he started talking to me I couldn't help but not wonder o well. I saw Siera crying again and she said someone called her a whore thats when I decided to do something to boost her confidence  
Who Says By Selena Gomez  
Bubbles:VI wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey

[Verse 1]  
You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

[Chorus:]  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

[Verse 2:]  
It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

[Chorus:]  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

[Bridge:]  
Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?

[Chorus:]  
Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)  
Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)  
Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)  
Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty? (who says you're not beautiful?)  
Who says?  
I saw her smile super big as I walked past her I was proud.  
Iwent back to my desak and began to paint a picture of me and my sisters when we were young. After we finished I looked over at Boomer and he gave me a wink.I was on my way to band practice now.

Me:How you guys liking school?  
All except me:*glares*U Know u ass.  
Me:*flies away*BITCHES!  
ALL except me:Get back here!  
All:BYE!  
Me:FLYING NOW!


	6. Band Class

**I am sorry I havent been uploading I've been busy but Istep is **  
**almost over guys also I have had guests so just hang in there.**  
**Me:It's 10:43: PM**  
**Brick:Well okay cause I didnt know that. **  
**Me:*rolls eyes* you dont have to be a bitch about it though **  
**jeez**  
**Brick:he does not own ppg or rrb **  
**Me:onto the story**

**Blossom's POV**  
**_**  
**Well this was a fun little period I had gotten into drama turns **  
**out so did the others and I'll admit I think I liked that duet I **  
**mean it is only pretend. (Me:For now it is anyway.)"This period **  
**was hilarious!"exclaimed was laughing her ass off and **  
**I was cracking were staring but like we gave two **  
**fucks."What are you retards staring at!"yelled !I **  
**think some kids wet their pants they were so **  
**walked to Band class I can tell this was gonna be awesome.**

**Brick's POV**  
**_**  
**Well we were already in band then I saw pinky and her sisters**  
**walk in I could already tell my bros thought this would be one **  
**fucked up year.I wanted to get up and leave but didn't. "Hey **  
**guys remember when we decided to fight the PPG's and we **  
**flew to Princess's car and she though we were the PPGs and I **  
**said "We were fighting PowerPuff Girls when we decided to **  
**take a break IN YOUR CAR!" That was hilarious,"said Butch **  
**laughin like a clown so there we were the PPGs sitting right **  
**next to us and we coould have done somethin but we didn't.**  
**Eventually the girls were called up to the stand to pick their **  
**instruments.**

**Bubbles's POV**  
**"Drums"**  
**"Guitar"**  
**"Bass"**  
**"Electric Piano"**  
**We all said our wepons we wanted (unless you havent seen **  
**the powerpuffgirls episode mime for a change Bloss is on the **  
**Guitar BC on bass Bubbs on Drums and I gave Robin a random **  
**one since she is someones OC that someone made along time **  
**ago.)"NO NO NO THOSE ARENT ON THE CHART! CHOSE FROM **  
**THE CHART YOU IMBUSCLES!"she yelled at us angrily.**  
**"NO!"We yelled back. She had callen the principal on us but **  
**we werent scared "What's going on here,"He asked. "These **  
**girls disrespected me,"said the teach. "Is this true?" asked **  
**the principal. "NO!" BC objected "We were just picking the **  
**instruments we wanted to play and she yelled at us calling **  
**usa an imbuscle. "Is this the truth?"he asked again. "NO! **  
**These kids came in here cursing hurting kids and flipping **  
**desks.**  
**"Just to let ya know the kids arent hur and the desk are clean **  
**and no one heard them cuss. "BUT,I,Had,BUT,-she was **  
**interupted by the principal "Your fired he said firmly. "But sir **  
**I-" GO! Class go on and do what you want but this teacher has **  
**to go. Me and my sisters grabbed a mic.**

**BC's POV**  
**_**  
**The hell am I doing I pulled myself into a song. Well fuck!**  
Swag it out by Zendaya  
All:Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out [x5]  
[Verse 1]  
Bloss:Don't watch me watch the t-t-TV  
I'm swaggin' when you se-e-e me  
I'm shining bright you'll fall in lo-o-o-ove (in love)  
I'm a rider, I ride like a Harley  
Start it up and start up the party  
Livin' it up swag it out my way  
Nicki Minaj havin' "Pink Fridays"

Once again as usual the kids were having an awesome time  
me and butch had another dance battle.I was so excited  
cause this is my song.

[Pre Chorus]  
All:Shalalala make lots of paper  
Nananana don't trip off haters  
Got my hair it's done, my nails they're done  
Swaggin' so hard  
So all eyes are on me

[Chorus]  
All:Swag it out  
I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out [x4]

[Verse 2]  
Bubbles:Pretty like Beyoncé, big time like Kanye  
Imma rock out rock out like Green Day  
Imma act out act on no screen play  
Swag it out Whassup?

BC:I really wanna I promise that I'm gonna  
Swag it all out show off like a stunner  
I really wanna I promise that I'm gonna  
Swag it all out stay hotter than the summer

[Pre Chorus]  
All:Shalalala make lots of paper  
Nananana don't trip off haters  
got my hair it's done, my nails they're done  
Swaggin' so hard  
So all eyes are on me

[Chorus]  
All:Swag it out  
I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out [x4]

This was the most fun singing I have ever had EVER!

[Bridge]  
Robin:Let the bass bang  
Throw your hands in the air (air, air)  
Hands in the air (air, air)  
Throw-Throw your hands in the air (throw your hands in the  
air)  
All:Let the bass bang  
And throw your hands in the air (throw your hands in the air)  
H-H-hands in the air  
Throw-Throw your hands in the air

[Chorus]  
All:Swag it out  
I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out [x4]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
We finished off like a boss.

Butch's POV

Well this was a fun little time but me and my bros decided to  
take the was gonna get crazy

**Miss Independent by Ne Yo**  
**All:Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, **  
**yeah yeah yeah**

**[Verse 1]**  
**Butch:Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the **  
**way she's move**  
**And I can't figure it out**  
**there's something about her.**  
**Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but **  
**don't need you**  
**And I can't figure it out**  
**it's somethin about her**  
**Brick:Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss**  
**Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off**  
**She's fly effortlessly**  
**Cause she move like a boss do what a boss**  
**Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved**  
**That's the kinda girl I need**

**We already had everyone stirred up causing alot of riot.**

**[Chorus]**  
**All:She got her own thing**  
**that's why I love her**  
**Miss Independent**  
**Won't you come and spend a little time**  
**She got her own thing that's why I love her**  
**Miss Independent**  
**ooh the way you shine**  
**Miss Independent**  
**yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah **  
**yeah, yeah**

**So TBH this was awesome even though I perfer dance only **  
**singing and dacin in class was fun!**

**[Verse 2]**  
**Mitch:Ooh there's somethin about**  
**kinda woman that can do for herself**  
**I look at her and it makes me proud**  
**There's something about her**  
**Somethin oh so sexy about**  
**kinda woman that don't even need my help**  
**She said she got it she got it**  
**Boom:No doubt, it's somethin about her**  
**Cause she work like a boss play like a boss**  
**Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off**  
**And the bills are paid on time yeah**  
**She made for a boss only a boss**  
**Anything less she telling them to get lost**  
**That's the girl that's on my mind**

**[Chorus]**

**[Bridge]**  
**All:Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it**  
**And everything she got best believe she bought it**  
**She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it**  
**You're everything I need, said you're everything I need**  
**yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah **  
**yeah yeah**

**[Chorus]**

**Miss Independent**  
**That's why I love her**  
We finished strong and hard afterwards and the class ahd  
been super stirred up by the two of those performances.

Boomer's POV

This was an awesome experience I'll never forget the way  
everyone was dancin and movin singing around like we were  
having a party in the class room in honor of the teacher gettin  
removed. I don't know about my bros but I had a great timeand  
I hoped it lasted forever.I was gettin in the groove then thats  
when the music stopped and everyone started talking in  
socializing.

Robin's POV

Was this the greastest school ever or am I just dreamin cause  
if this is a dream I hope I never get awaken from it all the  
snitches fights and socializing especially singing was what  
made this the best period and I guess that this would probably  
the only tinme this would happen unless it took them a few  
days to get a new teacher who isn't fussy and knows what  
creativity.

Mitch's POV

I loved this entire day already and I couldn't wait for gym that  
was going to be awesome as hell ya know what I mean.I was  
literally the happiest I could have ever been. So I guess you  
could say that the first day of school is always the best days  
of school I mean who wouldn't have been thrlled to have a  
dance and sing party with 2 special performances I mean this  
is just too amazing too be true I mean I almost though I was  
dreaming... that is until I got hit in the eye by Robin "Oops  
sorry,dude,"She mocked in a 5 year old Brick voice I mean  
that was pretty painful considering the girl has super strength.  
O'well

This long chapter was a present for being so late so dont skip  
anything I worked really on this.  
Brick:here we go again.  
Me:What?  
Butch:The long apology letter.  
Me:But I was finished when you guys started do  
you want it to be long.  
Brick: NO!  
Me:Then quit complaining also you notice I havent cursed alot  
duribg this chapter,just saying.  
Boomer:*sighs and rolls eyes  
Bubbs:Tag your it.  
Me:What? Hey come back here!  
Bloss:Bye Guys.  
Brick:See ya  
Mitch:Huh this is gettin rediculous  
Robin:IK but its hilarious.  
All:Bye!


	7. PE and Lunch

Hello guys im back with another chappie also I will be starting a ppg and rrb truth or dare show so by all means send in those truths and dares.

Brick:That better not be like the CrazyCuteGirls's.

Me:It won't. *smirks evily*

Boomer: :o

Me:Shout out to my friend Romani for the OC and Review as well as LOVEN"IT,PPGSxRRBS,and MOON for the reviews.

Me:LOL! Onto story!

No one's POV

Well the eight teens were laughing and playing as they were on their way to gym and when they arrived... "Okay magets today we are gonna play some softball!"He yelled.

Blossom's POV

We were outside as it was a sunny day (of course)and I was batting. "Com'on Bloss you can do it!" yelled Robin from across the field. "Hit that mouthafucka righ out of the field like a boss!"yelled BC the most happy she has been throughout the whole entire day then as I was about to bat I started to swing as I hit the ball and sent it flying I** Dont Dance In High School Musical 2**

**Blossom: Hey,batter,batter, hey battter,batter swing.**

**Blossom: I've go to just do my thing.**

**Blossom:Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.**

**Someone must have heard and started singing it loud because now I was doing a duet with BC.**

**BC:I'III show you that it's one and the same:**

**Baseball,dancing,same game.**

**It's easy:**

**Step up to the plate,start swingin.**

**Blossom: I wanna play ball now, and that's all.**

**This is what I do.**

**It ain't no dance that you can show me.**

**All: You'll never know it you never try.**

**Blossom:There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.**

**BC: Come on!**

**Blossom: I don't dance.**

**All Except Blossom: I know you can.**

**Blossom: Not a chance.**

**All except Blossom: It I could do this,well,you could do that.**

**Blossom: But I don't dance.**

**BC: Hit it out of the park!**

**Blossom:I don't dance.**

**BC: I say you can.**

**Blossom: There's not a chance.**

**BC: Slide home,you score, swingin on the dance floor.**

**Blossom: I don't dance,no.**

**BC:Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.**

**Blossom: I've go to just do my thing.**

**BC:Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.**

** Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.**

**Bases loaded, do your dance.**

**It's easy:**

**Take your best shot,just hit it.**

**Blossom:I've got what it takes, playin my game,so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.**

**I'II show you how I swing.**

**All: You'll never know if you never try.**

**Blossom:There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH.**

**BC:Come on!**

**Blossom: I don't dance.**

**Everyone: Iknow you can.**

**(I got fucking lazy just know that chad is Blossom Ryan is BC and Ryan and Girls is BC and the class.**

**We had hit like 300 home runs and we were havin fun.**

**(Chad) Not a chance.**

**(Ryan and Girls)It I could do this, well, you could do that.**

**(Chad) But I don' dance.**

**(Ryan) Hit it out of the park!**

**(Chad) I don't dance.**

**(Ryan) I say you can.**

**(Chad) There's not a chance.**

**(Ryan) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor. **

**We had won but we were still singing on our way to lunch and we had been singing the whole way.**

**(Chad) I don't dance, no.**

**(Ryan) Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.**

**Swing it out,spin around,do the dance.**

**(Chad) I wanna play ball,not dance hall.**

**I'm makin a triple,not a curtain call.**

**(Ryan) I can prove it to you til you know it's true,cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.**

**(Chad) You're talkin a lol;show me what you gat. STOP.**

**(ALL!) Swing!**

**(Ryan) HEY**

**Come on,swing it like this.**

**Oh,swing!**

**(Chad) Ooh**

**(Ryan)Jitterbug...just like that.**

**That's what I mean; That's how you swing.**

**(Chad) You make a good pitch but I don't belive.**

**(Ryan) I say you can.**

**(Chad) I know I can't.**

**(Ryan and Chad) I don't dance.**

**(Ryan) You can do it.**

**(Chad) I don't dance,no.**

**(Ryan) Nothin'to boy, alta boy. YEAH.**

**(Chad) Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,bater what?**

**(Ryan) One,two,three,four, everybody swing!**

**(Ryan and Chad) COME ON!**

**(Chad) I don't dance.**

**(Ryan)I know you can.**

**(Chad) Not a chance.**

**(Ryan and Girls) It I could do this,well,you could do that.**

**(Chad) But I don't dance.**

**(Ryan) Hit it out of the park!**

**(Chad) I don't dance.**

**(Ryan) I say you can.**

**(Chad) There's not a chance.**

**(Ryan) Silde home,you score,swingin on the dance floor.**

**(Chad) I don't dance,no.**

We had made to the lunch room and link said he was going to do a funny rap with butch.

**Best Zelda Rap Ever by StarBomb**

** Brick:My name is Link, y'all, I'm straight outta Hyrule**

**Been on the force of good since 1986, old school**

**I'm bringing you a laid back summertime jam**

**Butch:Hold on a minute, Link**

**Brick:Hey what's up, old man**

**Butch:I see that you're embarking on another epic quest**

**You're gonna use your ocarina to rescue the princess**

**But you need a magic weapon that'll never ever miss**

**It's dangerous to go alone, take this**

**Brick:Oh thanks old man that is really very nice**

**I can always count on you for help and friendly advice**

**Though I've never seen a sword of quite that shape or size**

**Oh God, that's not a sword, it's your dick in disguise**

**Butch:Yes, I can't lie, I have painted my schween**

**Now grab your destiny, if you know what I mean**

**Wait a minute, Link, don't leave the cave, where do you think you're going**

**This is a great chance to fondle old scrotum that you're blowing**

**[Verse 2]**

**Brick was right this was funny as hell but it had this beat that made evryone calm down and cheer at the rap.**

**Brick:That was weird but whatever there is no time to lose**

**I gotta warp right now to Zelda in this chilled out groove**

**Wait this isn't Ganon's lair, I'm in Liberty City**

**This place looks just like Philadelphia, but even more shitty**

**I'm at the corner of Deadcop and Prostitute Junction**

**Something in my ocarina must have gone and malfunctioned**

**I gotta fix it quickly, there is justice to do**

**Butch:Hold on a minute, Link**

**Brick:Old man, is that you?**

**Butch:This is a place you can't survive with just your sword and your wits**

**It's dangerous to go alone, take this!**

**Brick:Well that's really kind of-**

**Gah, that's your wrinkled dick again**

**Look, I know I wear a tunic, but I'm not into men**

**We all laughed there.**

**Butch:Don't be that way, bitch, let me introduce you**

**To my three best friends, Mr. Johnson and the juice crew**

**If you save the princess Zelda, well, you know you're gonna grab her**

**So why don't you try to come grab my inflatable poo-jabber**

**Brick:Oh my god**

**[Verse 3]**

**Brick:I gotta warp outta here, Princess Zelda awaits**

**I must defeat Ganondorf before it gets too late**

**Okay, now I really don't know where I am**

**Butch:Hold on a minute, Link**

**Brick:Goddamn it old man**

**ButchYou're in Raccoon City, it's a zombie abyss**

**It's dangerous to go alone, take-**

**BrickNo! Fuck you! Fuck you!**

**I'm not giving you a-**

**I'm not touching your w-**

**Stop the chilled out groove!**

**Geez!**

**You come in here tellin' me you got a wee-wee weapon**

**It's not cool, I'm not gonna touch it, I'm not gonna s-**

**No!**

LOL best lunh song evr.

We all sat down together and Butch had this crazy idea but we didnt know till he actually did it. He through a piece of pizza at Mitch from across the room and then someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" we all began throwing food at each other and we were having alot of fun that is until after the principal walked in pissed off of course. Man were we in trouble well Butch anyway but we got dragged along too of course.

Me:Well guys Thats is it also thanks for the OC

Brick:Youy done now cause we have school tomorrow and its 10:02.

Me:Yeah see ya guys.


	8. Detention Beware of the short chappie

Hey guys I'm back and I need 4 OC's (my sis gave me hers)

Me:Brick, Disclaimer, now!

Brick:Hmph! Fine! MC_Boomer does not own the PPG,RRB,or the OC's.

Boom:Onto the story.

Bubbs's POV

We were on our way to detention curtosey to Butch."Butch ur such an ass you got us all in detention our last two periods you little bitch!'whispered BC in the quietest way. "Thanks."He said being the smartass he's always been.

We were gonna be here a while after again becuase of the asshole Butch.I hate him so much. So we were sitting in detrention and we were all quiet until the man left and said I expect you too behave. But I wil be in the halls. Then Butch opened his mouth and said "Anyone up for tacos?" "What the hell is fucking wrong with you!?"We yelled at him. "Nothing I ordered us tacos! You ASSES!"he yelled back.

WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"we yelled back. "CAUSE IM HUNGRY!"He yelled. flew out and came back in with our tacos. "You guys don't get shit now!"He barked at us,I'm gonna eat them all. "LIKE HELL U ARE!"Yelled BC. She chased Butch through the city and came back with some tacos and gave us ours while Butcfh kept his. "Let me guess you caught him?"I said "No BubbleBrain he gave up and gave them to me." "Whatever."I replied. I fucking hate her like a sister. Oh wait she is my sister.

I grabbed my taco and began eating mine's slowly while the others ate theirs quickly.

"Bubbs still has her taco get her!" comanded BC. I shoved my taco down my throat and ate it like it was a candy bar. "AWWWWWWW!"cried the others. Then already Butch began to get really hyped up. "Butch what the hell is wrong with you!?"asked BC. "FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

he yelled. "Huh?"Blossom questioned as they all looked at the clock. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA!"We all yelled and flew home.

Sorry for the short chappie but im relly tired because its super hot today so im gonna go out side and play B-Ball or somethin.

Brick:Don't forget to send in those dares soon they can be whatever you want them to be but no nasty shit.

Boomer:Yea cause we'll be five again.

Butch and BC:YEA!

Blossom:Yessssssss!

Bubbs:AWWWWWWW!

Robin:Why are you so sad? ^_-

Mitch:We had no lines? -_-

Me:Sorry forgot about the purples XD

Purples:Fuck you.

Me:*pulls out rocket launcher* Rocket Launcher!

Purples:OH SHIT! *runs*


	9. Da fauck Boomer!

Hello everyone i'm back cuz i had writer's block (sucks right)and I have missed you all so much so lets go Me:Disclaimer anyone? Boomer:ME! Me:Geez ok *rolls eyes* Boomer:-_- Me:-_- Boomer:Mc_BOOOMER(stressing the boo)does not own us. Me:-_- Boomer:SCARY MUCH! *runs off scared as all hell* Me:Statisfied. Blossom'sPOV _ Whe we got home BC was pissed."WE MISSED OUR SHOW! DAMMIT!"she yelled. "Calm down."Isaid trying to relax her. "I know what'll make her feel better *turns to BET*this."She said cheerfully while changing the channel. Brick'sPov _ "BET!" yelled my blonde haired bro as he turned to BET hoping to cheer Butch up. Next up we have Oh all I've ever wanted by Basshunter **Brick:All I ever wanted** **Was to see you smiling** **I know that I love you** **Oh baby why don't you see?** **All I ever wanted** **Was to see you smiling** **All I ever wanted** **Was to make you mine** **I know that I love you** **Oh baby why don't you see** **That all I ever wanted** **Was you and me** **All I ever wanted** **Was to see you smiling** **All I ever wanted** **Was to make you mine** **I know that I love you** **Oh baby why don't you see** **That all I ever wanted** **Was you and me** **I'm so alone** **Here on my own** **And I'm waiting for you to come** **I want to be a part of you** **Think of all the things we could do** **And every day** **You're in my head** **I want to have you in my bed** **You are the one** **You're in my eyes** **All I ever wanted in my life** **All I ever wanted** **Was to see you smiling** **All I ever wanted** **Was to make you mine** **I know that I love you** **Oh baby why don't you see** **That all I ever wanted** **Was you and me** (please play song its awesome) Boomer starrred at me with accusing eyes and said "You like Blossom!"Butch cracked up. "What where did you even get that idea?"I said "So you hate her?"Boomer asked dumbfounded."Duh!"I said looking at him like he was a dumbass which I knew he was. Blossom'sPOV _ I like that song but next up was mah song boyyyyyyyy. I Wanna Be Royal by Lorde **Blossom:I've never seen a diamond in the flesh** **I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies** **And I'm not proud of my address,** **In a torn-up town, no postcode envy** **But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom** **Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,** **We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.** **But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.** **Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.** **We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.** **And we'll never be royals (royals).** **It don't run in our blood,** **That kind of luxe just ain't for us.** **We crave a different kind of buzz.** **Let me be your ruler (ruler),** **You can call me queen Bee** **And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.** **Let me live that fantasy.** **[Verse 2]** **My friends and I—we've cracked the code.** **We count our dollars on the train to the party.** **And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,** **We didn't come from money.** **But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.** **Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,** **We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.** **But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.** **Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash** **We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair** **And we'll never be royals (royals).** **It don't run in our blood** **That kind of luxe just ain't for us.** **We crave a different kind of buzz.** **Let me be your ruler (ruler),** **You can call me queen Bee** **And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.** **Let me live that fantasy.** **Ooh ooh oh** **We're bigger than we ever dreamed,** **And I'm in love with being queen.** **Ooh ooh oh** **Life is great without a care** **We aren't caught up in your love affair.** **And we'll never be royals (royals).** **It don't run in our blood** **That kind of luxe just ain't for us.** **We crave a different kind of buzz** **Let me be your ruler (ruler),** **You can call me queen Bee** **And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.** **Let me live that fantasy.** "Whoo go Blossom!"Yelled Robin "You've been awful quiet lately,"I replied completely ignoring the cheers my sisters were givin' me. "Yea,Why have you been wso quiet I want answers!"BC demanded "I dunno,"Shrugged Robin. BC eyed her down trying to see if she was lying she found out and told me and Bubbs but never said anything to Robin and just let it go Next up on our list Let it go by Idean Menzel "Let's Get IT!"yelled Bubbs laughing **Bubbs:The snow glows white on the mountain tonight** **Not a footprint to be seen** **A kingdom of isolation,** **And it looks like I'm the queen.** **The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside** **Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried** **Don't let them in, don't let them see** **Be the good girl you always have to be** **Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know** **Well, now they know** **Let it go, let it go** **Can't hold it back anymore** **Let it go, let it go** **Turn away and slam the door** **I don't care** **What they're going to say** **Let the storm rage on,** **The cold never bothered me anyway** **It's funny how some distance** **Makes everything seem small** **And the fears that once controlled me** **Can't get to me at all** **It's time to see what I can do** **To test the limits and break through** **No right, no wrong, no rules for me** **I'm free** **Let it go, let it go** **I am one with the wind and sky** **Let it go, let it go** **You'll never see me cry** **Here I stand** **And here I'll stay** **Let the storm rage on** **My power flurries through the air into the ground** **My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around** **And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast** **I'm never going back,** **The past is in the past** **Let it go, let it go** **And I'll rise like the break of dawn** **Let it go, let it go** **That perfect girl is gone** **Here I stand** **In the light of day** **Let the storm rage on,** **The cold never bothered me anyway** "Whoa you can sing girl!"Yelled BC cheering Bubbles. I really was getting bored as that was the last song of the night and it was almost time to go to to bed and I was getting sleepy so my sisters and I got into bed and other stuff so yeah. _ Me:I got accepteed into an awesome mat6h and science camp so now i can skip school yeah! BC:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Me:What?: BC:Stupid Sonic won't go through the right path that im jumping on in Labriynth Zone. Me:good luck with hell. BC:? Me:You'll see MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Butch:XD Me:IKR XD Brick:Who's goin to Home Comin Me:Hey thats the name of my fav song by Kanye :) Blossom:Great *rolls eyes* Me:Brick I might kill yo girl Brick and Blossom:0_0 WHY!? Me:She's being an ass. Blossom:*Crosses arms* Brick: Dont kill her though. Me:I Wont cause then I would have to pair you with another person and I strictly do PPGxRRB un less I get a I hate mixed pairings like Blossutch or Boomercup or Brickubbles I strictly do Blossick Boombles and Butchercup as well Robitch. Boomer:*snickers*Ro-Bitch Me:XD Robin and Mitch:*crosses arms* Me:What ever. PEACE cobanermites Brick:Your a Cobanermani456 or Cobi fan arent you. Me:Yep :) Brick:High Five. Me and Brick:*High fives* WOW 


	10. Best Water War Ever

Hello everyone I've changed my profile pic to me as a ruff but I cant draw well (soo umm yeah...)

Brick:Moving on now

Me:Indeed. Boomer Disclaimer,

Boomer:MC_Boomer does not own usor the other characters he only owns the plot.

Brick's POV

* * *

Ma class and we were being told about a play known as Romeo and that Blossom wouldn'y get the lead I was going to audition for Romeo."RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"The bell rung that ment it was time for band class.

YUSHHHHHHHHHH! I went to bandclass and sat through the school and thats when Butch told me that the girls wanted to talk to us so Butch dragged me into the conversation of course...

Butch's Pov

* * *

The girls wanted to talk to us so I decided to grab my bros and get this shit over with. "Look guys I just wanted to tell you should at least try to get along for the year."BC said to us. "Fine,"we said in unison as we rolled our eyes annoyed.

XxXTimeSkipxXx

After school we flew to the girls house and decided to mess with them for awhile. so we ding dong ditched the girls and dumped the water on them and thats when the war was on.

BC's Pov

* * *

Those little shits. They dare defy Pinkie sactum yes. (XD) "Get the guns."commanded Blossom. "Since when did the devil attack you."I smirked. "Since they pured us with water."She said menacingly causing the boys to fly home. Probably to go get their gear.

Boomer's POV

"CRAPPPP!"I yelled as we flew super fast. "What is wrong with you?"asked my bros.

"Nothing."I replied. We were flying home to get our weapons (just like BC said LOL)and I had the best water guns ever. I swear this is gonna be awesome. We reach the house and we are gonna strike when...

Mitch's POV

* * *

"CHARRRRRRRGE!"Yelled my counterpart Robin. "AHHHHHH!"I screamed. She started to chase me down.

* * *

No one's POV

The Purples were in a forest running like crazy and Robin was screaming and flailing like a madwoman and trying to hit Mitch with water reds were currently making a plan to splash each other. So when Blossom came running like a retard towards Brick who was standing in front of the pool he tripped her and ran. "Score one for boys!"He yelled. Blossom just growled and yelled "WHATEVER!""I suppose this will do for now,"said a certain blonde haired girl"Bubbles catapulted a large water balloon towards Boomer who grabbed and launched it back at her and it sent her into the pool with her sister. "Hey bubbs,"said Blossom "Lemme guess Brick got you,"She said calmly. "Yep,and Boomer got you I suppose?"asked Bloss "Yep"Replied our Bubbly Greens were shooting each other with water and'tagging'each other it was fun to do. But then all of sudden Butch tripped BC and picked her up. "AH let me down!"she screamed and Butch threw her to the Pool she didn't see and clumsily landed on her hand executing a backflip sending her into the pool. "Nice landing girly!"yelled Butch. "HMPH!"BC up was Mitch and Robin. Mitch saw his brothers were waiting for him at the pool and he instantly knew they had defeated the girls so he took out his rocket water laucher and blasted her with the bullets until she began to to slide was sliding until she hit the side of the rushed towards her and'clipped'her into the pool. While he did so he whispered in her ear "Boys rule,but good fight babe."She growled as the boys celebrated their victory and said "See ya tomorrow gals!"and laughed evily."I hate those boys"said BC. "IKR"said her sisters in unison.


	11. Water Park Pt1

_**Hello everyone I'm at school writing this one so here it is chapter...uhhhhh**_  
_**Brick:You do this every time.**_  
_**Me:I'm proud of it too.**_  
_**Brick:IKR.**_  
_**Me:Only five people passed our End Of The Year Assesment Test.**_  
_**Bloss:HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_  
_**Me:XD IKR**_

* * *

Blossom's POV  
I swear that those four will get it next time we see them.  
We were on our way to the water park because there was nothing else for us to do.  
"Yeah! I cant wait to go to the water park."Bubbles said. I swear this was goin to be a interesting day.  
"God Bubbs Why are you so dang happy its just a water park."intruded my sister Robin  
"Cause I'm bored."replied cute litle Bubbles.  
"Anywhoo."BC said kinda annoyed by the conversation.  
"We're here!"I yelled stopping the conversation.  
I was getting kinda tired of the entered the water park and we started to squeal as we went to one of the rides.  
"This is gonna be so fun!"sqealed Bubbles.  
"IKR!"I yelled.

* * *

_**Me:Sorry had to cut it short but there will be a part 2.**_  
_**Brick:YushhhH!**_


	12. Water Park pt2

Hello guys I'm back to this story again so yeah.

Brick:MC Does not own us.

Me:don'twanna *sticks out tounge*MMMMMMM!

Brick:Children.

Me:SHut up Tyler!

Brick:rly.

Me:Yes

Brick:I will kill you!

Me:O Rly? -_-

Brick:Now I see what ya mean.*cracks up*

* * *

Bloss's POV

We went towards the big water adventure rides only to see the boys fly ahead of us.

"Hey girls!"They yell while flying by.

BC Stood their amazed at the boys's maturity and followed them probably caus eshe thought they were faking it.

"BC WAIT!"Me and Bubbles yelled in unison chasing after our brunette sister and the boys.

* * *

BC's POV

I don't believe it I need answers"I thought to myself as I took off after the boys.

They split up and I flew after Butch he shook me off of him a few times and I ran him into a few objects and we went at it for a while until they regrouped and started flying with me and my sisters hot on their trail.

* * *

Bubbs's POV

This is getting boring and I just want to stop chasing them but my sisters continue pursuit with me starting to slow down,but so is Boomer. We both land and I ask "What are you guys up replies with "Nothing we were just at the water park when you crazy girls were chasin us. "Oh,"I replied rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"Gosh I didnt know you were so shy."He said approaching me then tackling me."OWWWIE!"I cried."Sorry just revenge for scaring me like that.

* * *

Robin's POV

These girls are irritating me trying to catch them why can't we just go home.

I flew so fast I crashed into a wall crap."Need help"asked a voice. What the...

* * *

Sorry guys but there shall be a delay in thine story for thy writer's mm has to go thy job.

Brick:HAHAHAHAHA!

Boomer:WTF ?

Butch:Rly. -_-

Me:Eh what ever guys.

Girls:You are so gay.

Me:IK cause i'm happy and gay-happy or quier and I'm happy.

All:Cause I'm happy

Me:Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth.

All:LOL


	13. Water war pt 3

Hello guys I'm back and Its been awhile I can tell but I'm back to my High school story and this time I will try not to neglet it so much and since its the summer expect quicker updates unless we move D:

Brick:Yooo!

Me:WHAAT!

Brick:Jeez why'd you yell so loud!

Me:I DON"T KNOW!

Butch:*wakes up*would you guys please SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Me:Whatever.

Brick:MC_Boomer does not own me,my brothers,the ppg or any other characters he only owns the plot.

!

Brick:No prob!

* * *

Blossom's POV

I freaking hate BC if you don't remember we were in pursuit of the RRB thanks to BC (hor-freaking-ay)so as I chased Brick down the aisle and rides he showed me some routes I 've never seen at this place we were continuing to fly until he stopped."What the heck do you crazy girls wants from us?"asked Brick with a certain look on his face that I couldn't describe."We want to know what you guys are up too?"I said not as hesistant on this plan as before."Nothing you crazy lady."he replied to my question sounding really pissed off."Well,whatever I'm going back to the entrance."I said pissed that he wouldn't tell me the truth."Wait!"He said...

* * *

BC's POV

Grrr! What the fuck are they up to I mean since when did they become so fast like seriously I think Butch might just actually lose is no way thats gonna happen tho because I'm to awesome to have Butch the perver ditch me in the middle of a high-speed were staring at us as we zipped andd zoomed the park until we ended up flying into an abandonded room."Where the hell did you take me you dipshit!" I said furiously over the Butch now shrinking down in the corner in becasue of the fact that my eyes were on fire and they were light green all the wayy around not even my pupils were being shown, as well as the fact that you could see a green hell through my eyes and a vein was popping out of my head.

"I don't know its your fault for chasing me!"he yelled with me now shrinking in the corner and I swear he looked more ferrious than pinkie pie from the creepypasta game (which is scary as all fucking shitty hell and now i'm scraed D:Help me)Well all creepypasta jokes aside this was a pretty shitty conversation and so I just cut to the chase and yelled"What are you and your brothers up too!" "Nothing you crazy bitch!" he said as he flew away ohh Imma get that boy one of these days I swear that!

* * *

No One's POV

So currently the girls were waiting at the entrance waiting on Blossom to get here,but little did they know that she was busy at the momment and I can't say what yet (mwahhahahahaahhahahhaa)The girls decided they couldn't wait any longer so they decided to go ahead and have some fun until the other two boys came...

* * *

Robin's POV

"Need help."said a voice

"What the... MITCH! AHHHHHH!"I was scraed that he might try to hurt me until I remembered I had super powers,so I kicked him across the ride and flew to the entrance to meet up with my sisters that were supposed to be waiting on me but didn't."Where are those assholes?"I asked myself as I flew around the park looking for the girls until eventually I came across Bubbles."hey Bubbs!"i said cheerfully. "Nothin' much just waiting for BC to beat the fuck outta Butch so we can do something."She the other two brothers (Butch and Boomer)met up with the girls and decided to walk around the park together until Butch smacked BC's buttox and flew away super fast now they are probably fighting and Boomer went to get them some ice cream and Blossom and Brick have yet to be found.

* * *

Me:So thats it IK these are short but I had to make it a cliffy so just give it a mommentos

Brick:So that is it really and also what the fuck am I doing to Blossom

Blossom:I really don't wanna know.

Me:I wasn't gonna tell you guys antway

Brick:Awww

Blossom:Yayy!

ME:XD anyway see you later R&R


End file.
